minato's life
by Ichijou Yuu
Summary: minato is alive again and he found his friend already became adult. so how will he return to his own life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own persona 3 nor the character.

* * *

Chapter 1 : revival

_Dark..... too dark... every where I see is dark... where am I?_

Around 10.00 am

Gekkokan high school

A blue haired boy wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans seems to be walking toward the building of the school when he was spotted by a light blue haired woman

"excuse me" said the woman to be nervous in her teacher's outfits

"yes?? What can I do for you?" asked the boy curiously

"are you a student here?" asked the woman

"yes I am. Or at least used to. They must've kicked me out" the boy chuckled

"they kicked you out?!" said her. She seems shocked to heard that

The boy's face seems curious toward her. And it was too late for him to hide the expression and the woman said

"oh... I forgot my manners. My name is fuuka, fuuka yamagishi and you are?" said fuuka gently

_Fuuka?! What year is it now?! What date and time?! And what's going on right now_.

The boy's face is starting to look pale and when fuuka said

"ummm.... are you ok? Asked fuuka worried

Shocked was dominant in the boy's face as he began to speak

"nothing... Umm can I asked you what's today's date?"

"of course. It's 1st of april 2019" aswered fuuka

" I see. Then could you tell me what happened to the club named sees? Asked the boy

"SEES ? oh.. that club. The club was disband when the leader of the club and leader of the current kirijo group leaves the dorm on the 1st of april 10 years ago" explained fuuka as her eyes was suddenly filled with tears when she remembered what had happened that day.

"are you ok? " why are you crying all of a sudden?" asked the boy

"it's nothing I just remembered something sad in that day" explained fuuka.

" I see anyways thanks for the information and your time but I'll be going now" said the boy bowed in gratitude and gave her a weak smile then ran off. When 2 figured apperead in front of him

" Ouch.. I'm sorry I didn't look where I'm going, excuse me" said the boy hurriedly ran away from the white hair man and a red haired woman next to the man.

As he ran off he looked back and saw the woman's face lit up with curiousity with the boy she just saw . when the man get up he saw that the boy drop something on the gorund and he yelled

"hey wait... you dropped something"

The boy heard him but he was too caught up in his mind that he kept running as fast as he could to find a place to think.

When the man saw that the boy had gotten so far ahead he gave up his pursue and turned back to the woman waiting behind him. And the couple decided that they would continue their journey to gekkokan their used to be boloved school and meet up with the rest of the gang.

The kirijo house

Around 09.00 pm

Akihiko sanada walked around in his study wearing only his bed robes. His study was his favorite place in the house. Second only to the private gym he use every morning. The study was simple, with a few bookshelves with the books arrange in ordely fashion and a nice and warm fireplace with comfy sofa. And of course his desk that was filled with the pilling of the "paperwork from hell" as he called it and the newest product of computer of a well known brand was on his desk still on. He walked around wondering who's the boy he met earlier. When he decided to leave the thought of the boy alone. When something caught his eyes. The item was a small wallet sitting on his desk. He sigh. At least he would return the wallet to the boy when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"come in" he said

The door slowly opened and came to view a red haired woman also weaning her simple white night gown ready for a nice and comfy sleeps in her bedroom but before she could do that she would at the very least called her husband to rest.

"you're still here?" she asked

Akihiko just gave her a weak smile and said

" the thought about the boy it annoyed me, mitsuru"

"It's a good thing that you found the wallet then" she said "he must have some id card or something in there just look at them if you're so curious"

"you're right but for now let us rest we have had a long day and will have another one tomorow" he said

With that he turn off the light and close his study's door and went to a relaxing sleep.

Velvet room

"welcome back sister, I trust that your journey was ended in a sucsses" said margaret

"ah... elizabeth it's so nice to finally meet you again" said igor

"I see you brought the boy here with you" igor continued

"I'm back to return to my normal duties, master if you shall have me" said elizabeth

"well of course. " said igor and he turned to talked to the boy and gave him a smile.

" well my boy I see you came back. I must admit that what you did 10 years ago was wonderfull you've awakened a card that I never thought to existed. And now that you're here we may as well hoped that something's good and exicting is about to happened, yes?"

The boy shrug.

"well then I asume you must be tired and I insisted that you my boy will stay with us for the night cause tomorrow I want to hear every thing that you've been through" said igor

The boy just nodded in agreement and muttered the word "thank you" and find for him self a nice place to rest his tired body

* * *

Author's note : it's my very first fanfict and I apologize for the bad grammar. And please give ma a review for me so I can improve myself in the future

Please tell me if you want the story to continue or not because I'm still confuse if I want to continue it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own p3

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovery

**Kirijo manor**

_The place was dark. No light. There was a sound of a man and a teenage boy running. The man was running away from the boy trying to avoid him in any way he could. He fell_

"_please wait" said Akihiko. _

"_At the very least let me try to explain the situation. And then you'll see that this is just a misunderstanding. Please you have to listen to me" said Akihiko, fear was reflected in his face._

_Hearing none of it the blue haired boy just smiled and stab him. Akihiko screamed._

**Around 6.00 am **

Akihiko opened his eyes, and realized he was just dreaming of him. He sigh.

"it was a dream, thank God" Akihiko said

He looked to his side and realize that Mitsuru was already woke up. He looked at the clock next to him and he decided that he should get dress from his usual morning exercises before breakfast at 08.00. He knows that Mitsuru will kill him if he's late. Akihiko walked te the wardrobe next to the drawers. He sigh once more and take his usual white sports outfit and walked to the gym.

The gym was not big. a sack for him to practise his punch and a drawer for him to keep the little sports equipment. He opened the drawer and pull out some ropes.

"at least 30 jumps will do today" he said to himself and began jumping.

**Velvet room same time **

"hoamm... " the boy yawn. The boy opened the door and walk through the blue hall way to the dinning room when he met Igor.

"good morning... I hope you had a good night sleep" said Igor. "I really hope that you're planning to keep your promise today. Well let's have breakfast shall we?" said Igor inviting the boy to the dinning doom.

**Kirijo manor – Akihiko's study**

Akihiko sat behind his desk reading a book when his eyes caught the boy's wallet. When he tried to opened it he heard a knock on the door.

"come in" he said.

Mitsuru walks in and continue to Akihiko desk. the white sweater and a regular jeans told akihiko that it's almost time for him to get dress.

" still here?" she asked.

"hmm... I don't feel like going" Akihiko said with a smile.

"you're not going?" she asked

" What's the point of going any way?" he asked. " rather than that I want to know who owns this wallet" he said.

He opened the wallet and looking for an id card. Soon he found it and began to read the name.

"it can't be!? but he's dead right?!" he yelled in surprised

Confused by her husband reaction mitsuru grab the id card form his hand and read the name.

She read the name and shocked by it and the two stood there in silent. When Akihiko broke the silent and said

"call the old gang. We need to discuss it with them"

Mitsuru ran to the phone and dialed all the numbers for fuuka and the rest.

**Cemetery**

The blue haired boy walks and searches a name.

_It's so quite and peacefull here_ he thought to himself

A gentle wind blows while he walks in search of a name. He read the name on the tomb stone and nodded. The name that was carved was "Shinjiro Aragaki"

He smiled and heard a voice of a young man with brown hair

"you know him?" the man asked.

The boy looked at the man. He seems to be in his early twenties and wearing a buisness suit. And he nodded.

"that was unexpected" the man said. " he didn't knew a lot of people"

"Ken-san, I've recieved a phone call from Akihiko-san and Mitsuru-san asking to talk to you. Will you answer them?" asked a girl withh blond hair.

"aegis-san thank you. I'll talk to them" he said to the girl. "excuse me" he said to the blue haired boy.

The boy nodded and watch him walked away to recieved the phone call. When the man was far away to hear anything but the phone the so called aegis turned to the boy. And then before she spoke a gentle wind blow her dress. She seems not distracted and she turned back to the boShe seems not distracted and she turned back to the boy and said

"it's been a long time" she said it with a smile but her eyes were full of questions. "it's been 10 years since that day and on april we went to the abyss only to find a shadow of of you and found out that you were..." she couldn't finished her sentece

The boy smiled a little and said

"from all that I've met, only you that remembered me, Aegis"

"is it realy you? Or are you just a shadow or maybe a dream?" Aegis said

But before the boy could answer the man just ended the call and walked towards them. Then the man said

"Aegis-san it seems Akihiko-san wants to meet us as soon as possible. He said it's an emergency so we'll be leaving now"

Aegis nodded and the two of them bid their farwell.

The blue haired boy stood there looking at shinjiro's grave and said

"I'm glad that you're at peace senpai"

* * *

**author's note: **it's done. I'm so sorry it took me a while to update it. I did it because I wanted to make sure that the story is well acceptable TT_TT and also I've been so busy with all the exam and the annoying task that my beloved math teacher gave my class...

akh.. from all of the 4 classes he chose mine TT_TT

since I'm planning on having 3 chapters so the next will be my last one and then I'll be relaxing for a while when it's done ^^

I type too much already. as usual sorry for the bad grammar and please review and leave a comment. I'm begging you

*kneel down* please.

ja ne


	3. CH 3

Ch 3

**Paulonia Mall – Chagall Cafe **

"What is it Akihiko-san?" Ken asked.

"please sits down first Ken, Aegis" said Akihiko gestureing the chair.

"I'm sure that we already make sure that a certain friend and former team mate of our is already at peace guarding this world from nyx but there's something that we must discuss" said Mitsuru. They all could heard a slight pain from her voice when she said the sentence. But they all know that telling Mitsuru about it would only makes it worse so they just pretend that they didn't heard it.

"so the reaseon you called me and Aegis here is to discuss something about him?" said Ken guessing even though he pretty much know the answer.

Akihiko just put a wallet on the table and he said "look at the id card's name"

"whose wallet is it?" asked Ken.

"it belong to a boy I ran over at the gekkokan's gate" Said Akihiko

"the blue haired boy?" said Fuuka.

Akihiko nodded. They lookeed at the ID card

**Name : MINATO ARISATO**

**Gender : MALE**

They read the card and shocked ware there in their faces except one, Aegis.

"Aegis-san, you seems to know of this" said Ken.

She nodded.

"you all have met him" she said calmly

"Met him?" they all said in unison.

She nodded once again and she turned to Ken

" we have met him earlier on shinjiro-san's grave this morning" she said.

"it's him?" Ken said

"for him to be here and us not knowing" said Mitsuru.

"let's looked for him" Fuuka suggested and looked around to the group.

They all looked hurt pained not being able to knows that the boy was ther beloved friend. Mitsuru was the first to stand up and she grab her jacket she took a glance at her husband and grab his hand.

"Fuuka's right. Now that we know he's around here it's only right if we find him and stand by his side again. We were foolish back then. Not to be by his side when he faces that ..." tears seems to have blurred her view and now that she knew that he's alive she's now torn apart. She felt Akihiko stood up and hugged her gently.

Ken was the first to take action. He walked through the door and went straight to the door not saying a word but ran straight to the parking lot.

Akihiko watched him and quickly ran after Ken. He grab his collar and said

"running now without a plan is useless. I suggest that we came up with a plan to find out where he's staying and talked to him, thank him for what he's done. And also asked him how.."

Akihiko was cut by Ken and said

"you're right maybe we should go back" Ken said.

Back in the cafe Aegis notice a velvet door on the back of the mall.

She began to walk to the velvet room when she notice mitsuru and fuuka are looking at her.

Ignoring their gaze she began to opened the door.

**Velvet Room – paulonia Mall**

Minato was clearly seating. And in front of him was igor. ( the usual way when you entered the velvet room) when they heard someone's footsteps. He turn around and saw aegis

"aegis" he said.

"hello I kinda suspected for you to be here" she replied

"how's the others?" he asked

"you know they're still searching for you right" she said

"hmm... I know" said the boy

"aegis.. are you here" said a voice

"it sounded like mitsuru-san" said the aegis

"oh.. crap" he said

and the figure of a red haired woman began to appeared with a light blue haired woman.

"m-mi-minato" said the two.

* * *

AN : sorry It's my fault the draft for this ch is the first one so I upload it with out thinking and also I added a few lines on the bottom.

and now I pray to god so he'll help me to update this faster because I'm running out of ideas

anyways as usual sorry for the bad grammar and please review

GNSVB


	4. Chapter 4

Persona is not mine - disclaimer

* * *

" It can't be I mean we all of us we all saw you. In front of that door" said Mitsuru still not believing her eyes .

"Relax Mitsuru-san I'll explained it to you soon enough." Minato's smiled.

"Not to be rude or anything I really need you all to leave. Everything that needs to be done are still a mess and I really need to tidy it up before the event starts. In the mean time why don't you gather everyone from the old team?" suggest The blue haired boy.

"O-of course Minato-kun' shuttered Fuuka.

While Minato escort them to the door and a dark figure began to said

"you'll tell them, Won't you?" said the dark figure.

"Maybe. Nothing is certain anymore. Including the existance of the seals." Said the boy calmly.

"you're right nothing is certain. A single door that seprates nyx and humanity. A seal that guard the door now loose. Shall the wish of death grows the more powerful erebus will grow. And humanity will just be a history." Said the figure.

"you're awfully calm about it" said the boy.

"tell me. Why did you chose to tell them?" ask the figure

"Maybe because I'm hoping that they'll help me like they used to before that day"

"the seperation of death only kept nyx at bay for a certain time. Shall the piece be put together then nyx shall emerge and destroy it all"said the figure.

"maybe" said the boy.

**

* * *

Kirijo Manor**

**7.00 pm **

The old S.E.E.S member have began talking (more like fighting) over what they saw earlier

"it is not possible. We all saw him on that door Mitsuru and then you claim that he talked to you and Fuuka?" Ye-said Akihiko.

"W-We need to find everyone." Said Fuuka.

"Not likely everyone will come. the mere thought of him might bring the most unpleasant memories." Said Ken

**

* * *

The very same time – unknown place**

A figure in the dark silently observing the situation

"If only you leave them in the dark then it won't be much of a trouble "said the dark figure

The blue haired boy just gave a weary laugh

"Knowing them they probably will try to find out what's going on. Rather than having them snooping around I pretty much prefer where they'll be my back up" said the boy.

"True. But you just gave me more work with that." Said the figure

"relax soon we have all the time in the world to relax" said the boy

"yes we will. By being chain to that door. Ohh can't wait" the figure said with a grim tone.

"something is happening and changing so fast. We can't afford to slow down" said the boy

"and the people didn't help us one bit" said the figure.

"just relax, kay. Maybe this will be different. Maybe it'll be better"

"ahh yes an angry monster that could destroy us is a lot better." Said the figure

The boy gave a chuckle and walk away while saying

"Just take it easy and give them a chance"

With that the boy left leaving the figure standing there alone.

* * *

AN : sorry with the long update I tried to update them I really tried but brain couldn't come up with a good idea and the outline that I made the other day is missing making me fave to work on it again

the dark figure is an OC

I don't like nor dislike OC but I couldn't fit the whole story together without the OC. so I have to create it

so sorry if it's short and sorry for the bad grammar

I notice that my writing style have changed and some chara has been a little bit OOC I'm so sorry about that

the last but not least please review

Thank you

GNSVB


End file.
